The Wolf and the Mouse
by Arakarod
Summary: So, for her birthday, my friend requested a fan fiction. We came to the conclusion of Jacob Black and Pikachu.  This is a sex scene including these two characters, you have been warned...


!Happy Birthday Alex!

He couldn't stay away, it was impossible for him to turn back. He shouldn't be following such urges with their beastlike qualities. The lust for something he shouldn't have, but wanted so incredibly badly. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Bella had turned him away just months earlier. He charged through the meadow he had just broken into from the forested area around it. The Cullen's wouldn't care he was on their land today. A storm seemed immanent, making the perfect opportunity to play base ball. During this time he, Jacob Black, would have plenty of time to curve his beastly urges. He smiled at this claim as he was technically part beast. He came into the center of the meadow were his "prey" sat. Perched upon a log on the far side was a tiny yellow creature. Its long mouse like ear twitched as he came to a halt. It turned towards him, showing Jacob its large eyes and red electrically charged cheeks. It seemed to blush when it saw him. He blushed back as this was not the first time lust had brought them together. The Pikachu was male, and although this made Jacob gay, he didn't mind at all. At first he had been hesitant by the urges, but now, ever since he felt the failure of his first real love interest, he was open to trying new things. The Pikachu darted quickly into his arms kissing him quickly on his lips. Their penises seemed to harden into a rock hard form in seconds of the embrace. Jacob invited the Pikachu's tongue to enter his mouth, like an eager house guest in beginning a party. The Pikachu allowed his wet, course tongue to enter Jacob's mouth instantly igniting more lustfully electric sparks. The Pikachu began to fumble with Jacob's shirt but Jacob grabbed his hands before he could make any headway. He placed Pikachu on the ground and began to ripple. In an explosion of clothing shreds he transformed into his wolven form. He pounces onto Pikachu who made know effort to resist. Jacob then proceeded to transform back into his normal human form. Pikachu was lustful now scrambling for Jacobs penis to find its mark. He places his lips around it and began to suck. Jacob's hormones were instantly set ablaze. He slid to the ground and flipped Pikachu into a position were he could easily allow his penis to enter his mouth and vice-versa. The pleasure was intense from both parties, although neither moaned, they both new by their quickening heart-rate that they wanted each other more then the sun and moon combined. Jacob picked Pikachu back up and tried to aim his penis for the proper mark. He knew he had hit with the satisfying "PIKA!" that was breathed from the Pikachu as his penis entered its anus. The Pikachu and Jacob were both incredibly horny now, losing control completely for full fleshy desires. Pikachu rode upon Jacob's thick hard penis with great lustful delight, as it screamed in pure desire. Jacob at this time was doing the same, making noises only uttered during intercourse. Pikachu pushed himself up and down upon Jacob's penis and the moans the Pikachu heard only made him push down harder, allowing it to enter farther into his anus. Eventually as Pikachu grew tired of the position he dismounted his lovers penis and penetrated Jacob's with his own, now fully extended, penis. Jacob gave a cry of pure pleasure that could shake rooftops. Pikachu thrusted himself deep within Jacob, where the pleasure was most intense. He pushed harder and harder as Jacob screamed louder and louder until the moment came where both could no longer hold their fluids. Pikachu pushed and pushed screaming loudly, getting the most possible effect out of the moment. Jacob was doing the same pushing Pikachu deeper inside of him then ever before. Suddenly a rush of white, hot, and sticky liquid expelled from Jacob's penis, and moments later Pikachu's. Both had reached their loudest note to date and had made this one of the more enjoyable times they had spent together. Pikachu climbed back on top of Jacob to kiss him passionately. Jacob kissed back. Both were incredibly satisfied with their experience, and knew they had to part. They shared one last passionate kiss goodbye before Jacob got up returned to wolfen form, and bounded back into the forest a sane human again. He found their love complicated, but he knew it was the only thing in this life that mattered to him. He allowed the tears from his eyes to fall were they may, as having to say goodbye to his love was always, and forever would be, the hardest trail life could throw.


End file.
